Tous les chemins mènent quelque part
by Griseldis
Summary: [Pour le Forum de Tous les Périls] Perona veut absolument séduire Mihawk. Zoro n'en aurait rien à battre, vraiment, si ce n'est ce léger détail qu'elle est sa sœur et qu'il est leur père. AU
1. Partie 1

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, et heureusement._

 _Cette histoire est une réponse au Chiche de Neechu, posté sur le Forum de Tous les Périls :_ GRISE, moi je veux l'UA où Perona essaye de séduire son papa Mihawk avec l'aide involontaire de son esclave frère Zoro. Cela devra inclure des jeux de mots sur des sabres et leurs fourreaux (dans des moments particulièrement inopportuns si possible) ainsi que de la petite dentelle.

 _Normalement, elle aurait dû être publiée sur Défi(nitivement) fou, mais elle est tellement longue que j'ai décidé de la fractionner en plusieurs parties et d'en faire une histoire à part entière. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise !_

 _Akilie m'a très justement fait remarquer que certaines termes de 'joueurs' peuvent prêter à confusion. J'ai donc rajouté des petites notes !_

 _ **Avertissements** :_

 _Cette histoire traite d'un amour incestueux. Certains considéreront que non car Mihawk et Perona ne sont pas unis par le sang, mais voilà…_

 _Mention d'un réseau de prostitution infantile. C'est très léger, c'est en passant, mais c'est là tout de même._

* * *

.

 **Tous les chemins mènent quelque part**

.

Partie 1 :

« Quand je serais grande, j'épouserai Mihawk. Donc si tu veux, tu peux m'appeler 'Maman' tout de suite. Ça ira plus vite. »

Zoro, huit ans, regardait avec des yeux curieux l'adolescente en face de lui. On la lui avait présentée comme Perona. Désormais lui avait dit Mihawk, elle serait sa grande sœur.

Zoro voulait retourner à la maison, avec Koshiro, mais il savait que ce n'était plus possible. Koshiro était tombé malade peu après la mort de Kuina et, comme disait pudiquement les adultes, il penchait vers la tombe. Comme pour rejoindre plus vite son enfant chérie.

Il ne pouvait plus s'occuper de Zoro, et il l'avait confié à un de ses amis qui avait accepté de prendre en charge l'orphelin. Le petit garçon savait qu'il aurait dû être reconnaissant, mais il se sentait juste intimidé et mal à l'aise.

Et surtout en face de cette fille bizarre, avec ses grands yeux ronds et ses cheveux roses. Elle était habillée en noir, une robe pleine de dentelles et de rubans, comme les poupées que les vieilles dames ont et avec lesquelles elles ne jouent jamais.

« J't'aime pas, déclara-t-il. T'es pas maman, et t'es pas ma sœur.

— Bon, et bien au moins tu sais parler. J'allais finir par en douter, têtard. »

.

Ses pieds engoncés dans ses ignobles bottes qu'elle semblait adorer pour une raison qui dépassait le maigre entendement de la mode qu'avait Zoro, Perona, étalée sans grâce sur le canapé, contemplait le plafond avec une obstination morne.

« Je veux l'embrasser.

— S'il te plait, dit-il sans relever la tête, penché sur son problème de maths qui se révélait être un très coriace adversaire, c'est notre _père_.

— Il m'a adoptée à l'âge de douze ans. Crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme un père.

— N'en dis pas plus, je ne veux rien savoir.

— Comme si un obsédé des sabres comme toi pouvait comprendre quelque chose à l'amour. »

Zoro ne répondit pas, parce qu'il était effectivement obsédé des sabres et qu'il ne comprenait rien à l'amour. Et certainement pas celui que sa sœur d'adoption ressentait pour leur père. Ça faisait bien neuf ans qu'il se posait la question. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, en fait.

« Je veux l'embrasser, reprit-elle inlassablement, et je veux qu'il m'embrasse en retour.

— Je ne t'écoute pas.

— Ça tombe bien, je ne parle pas pour toi. Ensuite, il m'emmènerait dans sa chambre, qui deviendrait bientôt notre chambre, et il me déshabillerait… »

Ok, il ne comprenait peut-être rien à l'amour, mais vu la direction que prenaient les salades que déblatéraient Perona, il savait déjà qu'il ne voulait pas en savoir plus.

Se retirant dans sa chambre, parce que, et peu importait ce qu'en disait sa fierté, la fuite était parfois nécessaire, il laissa son exaspérante sœur à ses rêveries incestueuses.

.

« Tu feras attention, j'ai mis du gui au-dessus de la porte. »

Zoro, qui tentait de revenir à une notion concrète de la réalité après une nuit de sommeil trop courte (il aimait jouer en ligne. Il aimait encore plus gagner quand il jouait en PvP **(1)** contre cet abruti de Lovercook qui aurait bien dû avoir pour pseudo Losercook tellement il était nul) croisa le regard trop maquillé de sa sœur et ne dit rien.

« Du gui. Au dessus de la porte. Pour avoir un prétexte pour l'embrasser.

— Si tu veux embrasser Mihawk, déclara Zoro en réussissant enfin à comprendre de quoi elle parlait, tu vas avoir besoin de plus qu'un prétexte.

— C'est une tradition ! C'est un homme honorable qui comprend ces choses-là. » Elle eut un regard rêveur et ajouta : « Mais bon, maintenant, il est hors de question que tu m'appelles 'Maman'. Ça fait trop longtemps que je te connais, ça me ferait bizarre… »

Zoro préféra ne pas répondre et consulta rapidement le tchat de sa guilde. Losercook était connecté. Il lui envoya quelques insultes, et remercia silencieusement ce tocard d'être là pour le distraire des pensées tordues de sa sœur.

.

Dans le car qui l'emmenait au lycée, Zoro ignora successivement Nami, qui venait lui réclamer son argent, Luffy, qui venait lui réclamer son déjeuner, et Chopper qui venait lui rappeler qu'il avait une analyse de sang à faire.

Zoro aimait ses amis, il les adorait et il aurait tué pour eux. Mais parfois, il avait besoin de se défouler d'une autre manière, et pour ça il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. En sortant du car, il posa sur la petite foule d'élèves son regard acéré, à la recherche de cheveux jaune pisse.

Sans surprise, il trouva leur propriétaire déjà en train de tourner autour de Nami, qu'il avait attendu à la porte du car et dont il portait le sac.

« Hey, sourcil en vrille, c'est moi ou t'es encore plus ridicule dans ton costard ce matin que d'habitude ? »

Le jeune homme blond releva la tête, et leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Immédiatement, l'animosité entre eux devint presque palpable. « Nami, je corrige cet abruti et je reviens prendre soin de tes affaires, ô ma douce colombe, » gazouilla le blond en direction de ladite colombe qui tenait plus de la harpie carnassière que de n'importe quel autre volatile, du moins selon Zoro.

Sans un mot à son encontre, le blond se précipita sur lui. Zoro était meilleur avec un sabre, ou plus précisément avec trois, mais la dernière fois qu'il en avait apporté un au lycée, il y avait eu toute une série de répercussions désagréables, sous prétexte qu'on ne pouvait pas se battre avec. Zoro pouvait parfaitement se battre avec, merci bien, et Losercook, malgré sa nullitude complète, était un opposant digne de lui, mais le proviseur avait quand même menacé de porter plainte la prochaine fois. Il y alla donc avec les poings tandis que son adversaire y allait de sa technique favorite, les coups de pieds.

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux en retard et les habits déchirés, mais Zoro se sentait mieux et il réussit à ne pas penser à Perona plus de trois fois dans la journée.

.

« ZORO ! IL FAUT QUE TU M'AIDES ! »

Zoro, en train de polir son sabre, activité qui demandait concentration et attention, et qui n'avait rien de sexuel malgré toutes les allusions masturbatoires que sa sœur ne manquait jamais de faire avec un grand rire, ne releva pas la tête. Peut-être que s'il l'ignorait, elle disparaîtrait. Hélas, Perona était une tique à sa façon et il fallait plus que ça pour la déconcerter.

Elle secouait à la main un magazine : « Est-ce que ce n'est pas la plus ravissante culotte de dentelle que tu aies jamais vu de toute ta vie ? »

Zoro se paralysa. Sous ses yeux, un mannequin en petite tenue exposait ses fesses et un bout de lingerie.

« Bon, ça doit sans doute être la seule, mais est-ce qu'elle n'est pas ravissante ? Elle m'irait à ravir. »

Zoro baissa la tête, très inconfortable. Il ne s'était jamais senti très porté vers les femmes, ou vers les hommes, ou vers le sexe en général, mais la vision de sa sœur avec la petite culotte en question le mettait très mal à l'aise et lui donnait des envies de se faire moine.

« Je n'en sais rien, dit-il d'un ton plutôt fatigué.

— Elle m'ira, c'est moi qui te le dis. Après tout, ce cul, » et elle se claqua les fesses pour bien appuyer son propos, « damnerait un saint.

— Arrête.

— Quoi, arrête ? Mais non j'arrête pas ! Par contre, je suis à sec et j'ai besoin d'argent. Je sais que t'en as, alors aboule.

— Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas la tête !?

— Zoro, ce n'est pas pour moi que je te demande ça.

— Ah oui, alors c'est pour qui ?

— Mais pour Mihawk, bien sûr. S'il me voit là-dedans, c'est sûr, il voudra me l'arracher avec les dents. »

Zoro résista bien, c'était son argent, durement économisé sou à sou et pour rembourser les sommes que Nami lui avait prêtées, mais quand Perona proposa de lui montrer comment lui allait le porte-jarretelle qu'elle venait d'acheter et qui avait emporté son argent de poche du mois, il finit par céder, le cœur gros. Tout, pourvu qu'elle se taise et qu'elle parte.

.

Cette fois-ci, Losercook et lui avaient été obligé de faire équipe. Bon il fallait dire que le donjon était vraiment démoniaque, et Barbe à Papa, qui était de loin le meilleur healer **(2)** que Zoro connaissait avait été intraitable : soit ils collaboraient, soit il n'aidait ni l'un ni l'autre. Comme quoi Chopper pouvait être impitoyable quand il s'y mettait.

Zoro ruminait l'EXP **(3)** , l'or et l'équipement qu'il avait dû partager avec cet abruti tout en mastiquant avec morosité ses céréales quand Perona entra comme une tornade, beaucoup trop en forme pour l'heure matinale.

« Zoro ! J'ai montré ma culotte en dentelle à Mihawk. »

Eurk. Il allait vomir.

« Et il ne m'a pas embrassée ! »

Zoro ne comprit pas le rapport de cause à effet, mais dans un sens, lui non plus ne l'aurait pas embrassée donc ceci expliquait sans doute cela.

« Il nous faut un nouveau plan.

— Nous ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de répéter avec un brin d'inquiétude. Depuis quand il y avait un 'nous' dans toute cette histoire. Il y avait des elles, Perona et ses illusions de folle, mais certainement pas de nous.

« Oui, nous ! Tu es mon frère, tu veux mon bonheur, n'est-ce pas ?! »

Zoro trouvait tout à fait fascinant que Perona s'appuie présentement sur leur lien de parenté quand elle avait d'habitude à grand cœur de le renier.

« Tu as encore besoin d'argent, c'est ça ? Je te préviens, je n'ai rien à te prêter.

— Radin. Mais de toutes manières, non, ce n'est pas le problème pour l'instant. Je crois qu'en fait Mihawk est un grand romantique. Il ne faut pas qu'il me désire seulement pour mon corps. Il doit également désirer mon âme. Et alors, nous pourrons fusionner dans un corps à corps aussi bien charnel que mental.

Le jeune homme gémit : « Tu te rends compte que tu parles d'un homme que j'appelle 'Père' ? »

Perona haussa les épaules, n'accordant aucune importance à ce détail, comme tout ce qui relevait du bien-être de Zoro, et continua :

« Or, il aime les sabres. Zoro, je n'en reviens pas de te le demander, mais apprends-moi à manier les sabres. »

Le visage mi-horrifié, mi-ennuyé de Zoro se transforma en un masque froid alors qu'il sentait la colère exploser en lui : « N'ose pas dire ça. L'escrime est un sport noble et sérieux, ça n'a rien à voir avec tes rêveries tarées ! Je ne souillerai pas cet art pour une raison aussi débile ! »

Il se sentait furieux, à un point qui l'étonnait lui-même, car il n'était pas vraiment du genre à s'énerver. Mais Perona n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour l'escrime, et en l'entendant en parler d'une manière si nonchalante, il ne pouvait penser qu'à Kuina et à son amour du sabre.

Kuina, qui avait brillé comme une étoile filante, belle, magnifique, brillante et bien trop vite éteinte.

Il se leva et sortit en trombe de la cuisine, sentant qu'il allait commettre l'impardonnable s'il restait en présence de l'autre évaporée.

« Tu devrais baiser ! lui cria-t-elle. Ça t'ouvrirait les chakras et ça te ferait le plus grand bien au caractère ! »

.

« Zoro, je voudrais te parler. »

Zoro entendait la voix de l'autre côté de la porte, mais il refusait d'écouter. Ça faisait trois jours qu'il se murait dans un silence farouche dès que sa sœur s'approchait de lui.

Au début, elle l'avait à peine remarqué, Perona aimait s'écouter parler et ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé de le faire dans le vide, mais même elle avait de temps en temps des contacts avec la réalité. À l'occasion d'une de ces rares rencontres, elle avait semblé avoir une épiphanie.

« Je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça. »

Il n'écoutait pas. Il était en train de se taper une interminable quête annexe pour récupérer des pierres de sang (trente cinq, bordel, il en fallait trente cinq !) afin de crafter des nouvelles runes et il n'avait pas le temps ou la volonté pour ce que sa sœur voulait.

« Je me suis mal comportée. Je n'ai pas pensé à ton amie. »

Et en plus, ces saloperies de monstres étaient super chiants à tuer, cuirassés qu'ils étaient par devant et résistants à la magie, il fallait absolument les avoir par l'arrière.

« Zoro, je suis désolée. Tu peux m'ouvrir la porte s'il te plaît ? »

Zoro grogna, envoya un 'afk' laconique sur le tchat de la guilde, et referma l'écran de son ordinateur.

C'était rare. Perona ne s'excusait jamais, et n'avait pas l'habitude de s'encombrer de politesses. Quand elle voulait entrer quelque part, elle le faisait sans même prendre la peine de frapper.

« Entre, dit-il, et aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit.

— Ça pue chez toi, c'est une horreur. Tu te laves parfois ?

— C'est ce que tu étais venue me dire ? »

Perona secoua sa tête, et avec précaution, chercha un endroit du lit qui n'était pas occupé par des t-shirts sales, ou pire.

« Écoute, je le répète, je suis désolée. En plus c'est une mauvaise idée. Je suis sûre que je serais nulle au sabre.

— Oui. »

Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'embêterait à mentir. Perona évitait les efforts physiques et n'avait aucune rigueur.

« Et bien, c'est gentil de m'encourager ! Tu sais, toute cette histoire, c'est important pour moi.

— Le sabre ?

— Non, abruti, Mihawk. »

Zoro fit appel à toute la colère qu'il put mais le ton si triste de sa sœur d'adoption l'avait frappé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, enfin ? finit-il par lâcher. Quand t'étais petite, tu claironnais déjà que tu voulais l'épouser, et ça n'a été qu'en empirant avec les années. C'est un bâtard sans cœur, obsédé par ses sabres et qui ne se souvient de notre existence qu'une ou deux fois par an, entre un voyage d'affaires et une compétition d'escrime ! »

Il mentait, bien sûr. Mihawk n'était pas si horrible que ça et il était même plutôt fier de l'appeler Père. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa sœur s'obstinait avec cet amour idiot qu'il avait pris comme une blague qui n'était pas vraiment drôle, jusqu'à ce que récemment, elle devienne nettement plus agressive.

« J'avais douze ans quand il m'a adoptée. Tu sais pourquoi ? »

Perona ne parlait jamais de son passé. Zoro en avait eu de vagues échos, mais ce n'était pas un sujet qu'elle aimait aborder. Il savait juste que ça n'avait pas été drôle et qu'elle allait voir un psy une fois par mois pour en discuter, mais c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu partager avec lui.

« Il a eu pitié de moi. Personne n'avait jamais eu pitié de moi.

— On a toujours pitié des orphelins, fit-il avec un brin d'amertume.

— Pas de ceux qu'on achète pour coucher avec. Zoro, je faisais partie d'un réseau de prostitution infantile. »

Le jeune homme bondit sur son lit, faisant presque tomber son ordinateur, ce qui sur le moment, ne lui importait pas le moins du monde.

« QUOI ?

— Ne crie pas, je suis à côté.

— Mais enfin c'est du délire ! Tu ne me l'as jamais dit !

— Pourquoi je l'aurais fait ?

— Parce que tu es ma sœur !

— C'est justement parce que je suis ta sœur que je ne pouvais pas te le dire.

— Mais enfin, il s'est passé quoi ? Et attends, tu veux dire que Mihawk t'a achetée ? »

Zoro ne pouvait pas le croire. C'était… c'était impossible.

« Bien sûr que non ! » Perona avait un ton horrifié. « J'ai réussi à m'enfuir d'une chambre d'hôtel où j'étais avec un client. Je me suis précipitée dans l'ascenseur, je suis tombée sur Mihawk qui rentrait dans sa propre chambre. Je me suis mise à pleurer et je lui ai tout raconté. Et il m'a crue. J'étais une inconnue pour lui, une petite fille qui n'allait lui apporter que des ennuis, et je peux te dire qu'il en a eu, parce qu'il a fait prévenir la police et ils n'ont pas été tendre avec lui. Mais il a tenu bon. Quand il a été prouvé qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire et qu'ils l'ont laissé me voir, il m'a demandé si je voulais venir habiter avec lui. Ça n'a pas été simple. N'importe qui d'autre aurait abandonné. Pas lui. Il m'a sauvé et il m'a offert une nouvelle vie. »

Zoro ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Il digérait l'horreur.

« Je suis désolé, finit-il par dire, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

— T'y es pour rien, crétin. Mais c'est juste pour que tu comprennes. Ce que je ressens pour lui… c'est sérieux. Ce n'est pas une phase. »

Elle avait baissé la tête, et Zoro, qui détestait toute forme de contact physique n'incluant pas la violence, sentit pourtant qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Il en ressentait même le curieux besoin. Il rampa vers sa sœur et l'enlaça.

Il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Il était triste et choqué par ces révélations, mais il sentait au fond de lui que Mihawk ne verrait jamais Perona autrement que comme la petite fille qu'il avait sauvée.

Son désarroi augmenta quand sa sœur lui rendit son étreinte et qu'il sentit, au léger tressautement de ses épaules et à l'humidité dans son cou, qu'elle pleurait.

« Là, là, ça va aller. » Il mentait, mais que pouvait-il dire d'autre ?

.

« Alors, les pierres de sang, le nullos, ça avance ? »

La voix de Losercook dans les écouteurs lui crispa les nerfs. Après la scène de l'après-midi et le long moment que sa sœur et lui avaient passé à être juste ensemble, en silence, il avait ressenti le besoin, une fois celle-ci retournée dans sa chambre, de se défouler les nerfs sur son jeu favori. Machinalement il avait remis le casque et le micro, mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait vraiment envie de parler à personne. Et à cet abruti blond encore moins qu'à tous les autres.

« Pas aujourd'hui. Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Il y eut un silence de l'autre côté. Zoro ne fuyait jamais un combat, ne manquait jamais de réagir à une insulte.

« Ok, fit Losercook, toi, moi, des tonnes de popo **(4)** et une invocation niveau 5 !

— À deux contre une lvl 5 sans healer ? On va se faire crever !

— T'as peur ?

— Moins que toi.

— Alors ramène tes fesses à la Fontaine des Druides, je lance l'invocation dès que je vois ta sale figure. »

La suite ne fut qu'une suite de grognements, de cris, de jurons. Ils épuisèrent leurs stocks de potions respectifs et manquèrent de mourir plusieurs fois, mais finalement, ils réussirent à renvoyer l'invocation dans les tréfonds de l'enfer d'où elle n'aurait pas dû sortir.

Zoro ne remercia pas Losercook, mais le lendemain, il lui fit un vague signe de tête, reconnaissant pour quelques secondes qu'ils appartenaient à la même équipe. Après quoi, il entreprit de lui démonter la figure, parce que certaines choses ne devaient pas changer.

.

Un coup à la porte, pourtant ouverte. Zoro leva les yeux de sa dissertation, heureux d'échapper au déterminisme sociologique, quelque en fut la raison.

« Fils. »

Mihawk était sur le pas de la porte, attendant l'autorisation implicite pour entrer dans le domaine de son fils. Zoro apprécia la nuance et hocha la tête.

« Tu es revenu plus tôt. Je croyais que tu devais rentrer demain.

— Les conférences du dernier jour ne m'intéressaient pas. Je me suis dit que je dormirais tout aussi bien dans l'avion. »

Le jeune homme eut un soupir : « Je suppose que je ne peux pas appliquer cette théorie à mes cours ?

— Non.

— Dommage.

— Comment tu t'en sors en cours ? »

Zoro ne se tortilla pas sur sa chaise. Mais pour un peu, il aurait pu. Ses résultats en anglais n'étaient pas exactement fabuleux. Quant à l'histoire, la seule raison pour laquelle il ne s'endormait pas, c'était que Robin avait la main vive et visait si bien avec la craie qu'elle aurait pu rivaliser avec Usopp.

« Ça va, » se décida-t-il prudemment. 'Ça va' était un choix sage qui pouvait être décliné plus tard en 'ça va pas trop' ou 'ça va bien'. Ça dépendrait essentiellement des appréciations sur son bulletin.

« Et le sabre ? »

Zoro bondit presque hors de sa chaise : « Tu veux te battre ?

— Non, pas ce soir.

— Oh. »

Il ne cacha pas sa déception. Son père avait rarement le temps de s'entraîner avec lui. Pourtant, il avait l'impression de progresser à pas de géant à chaque leçon. Un jour, il arriverait à le vaincre, il en était sûr.

« Je voudrais te parler de ta sœur. »

L'estomac de Zoro se tordit. Il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir aussi fort qu'avant pour son invraisemblable idée de…

…

Dieu, il n'arrivait même pas à formuler l'idée, même à l'abri de son propre cerveau. De se mettre en couple avec leur père ?

Brr, ça lui collait la chair de poule, rien que d'y penser.

« Est-ce que tu as remarqué qu'elle agissait bizarrement ces derniers temps ?

— C'est Perona, se crut-il obliger de signaler. Elle agit toujours bizarrement.

— C'est vrai, mais ces derniers temps, son excentricité m'inquiète. L'autre jour, elle a tenu à me montrer et à avoir mon avis sur ses sous-vêtements. Tu imagines ?

— Oui, fit Zoro avec une voix sinistre.

— À toi aussi ?

— Pas exactement, mais quelque chose d'approchant, dit le jeune homme.

— Je me demande… Est-ce qu'elle ne serait pas amoureuse d'un garçon ?

— _J'ensaisrien_ , » marmonna l'adolescent, absolument mortifié.

Au regard que lui adressa Mihawk, il ne fut pas dupe une seconde.

« Ta sœur est une grande fille et je respecte ses décisions, mais je suis inquiet. Est-ce que cette personne est convenable pour elle ? »

Zoro faillit rire.

« De ce que j'en sais, cette personne est absolument indifférente. »

Mihawk soupira.

« Bon, et bien il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne fera pas de folie comme s'exhiber devant lui en sous-vêtements. Mais bon, je ne crois pas que ce soit son genre. »

Zoro eut la force de ne pas réagir.

.

« Perona… ? »

En plein milieu du salon, Perona avait installé une véritable débauche de flacons et d'instruments de tortures et était actuellement occupée à se vernir les ongles.

« Moui ? »

Une émission quelconque sur une chaîne musicale faisait un bruit de fond mais son attention était concentrée sur ses doigts bien plus que sur la télévision.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si Mihawk ne… Enfin si entre toi et lui, ça ne marche pas ?

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas. Il n'est peut-être plus de première jeunesse mais il reste sexy et moi je suis une bombe. En plus, on vit déjà sous le même toit.

— Mais si jamais… tu sais, il te voit comme sa fille ?

— Ça épicera notre vie sexuelle. »

Zoro se sentit verdir. Littéralement.

« Et s'il ne veut pas, tout simplement ? »

Perona leva ses yeux ronds et les planta dans ceux de son frère.

« J'attendrai. »

Ça ressemblait à une promesse, ou à une menace.

Sa sœur était vraiment une enfant pourrie-gâtée, se dit-il intérieurement, avant de se crisper. Non, il ne pouvait pas dire ça après… maintenant qu'il savait par quoi elle était passée.

Ces derniers temps, tout son être était en contradiction avec la manière qu'il devait avoir de traiter Perona. Il ne voulait rien modifier à leurs relations, parce que ce qu'elle lui avait raconté ne changeait rien à qui elle était, son insupportable et écervelée grande sœur, mais malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir faire quelque chose pour elle. Pour la faire sourire. Pour la rendre heureuse.

« Et tu as un plan ? »

Ça lui coutait atrocement de demander ça, de s'aventurer sur ce chemin. C'était terriblement stupide parfois ce qu'on était prêt à faire pour les autres.

« J'ai pensé le rendre jaloux. Sortir avec un garçon… pour de faux, bien entendu. Les seules lèvres qui toucheront les miennes, ce seront les siennes.

— Et tu as ça en stock ?

— Hélas non. Je t'aurais bien demandé de l'aide, mais avec les amis que tu te traînes… Entre le débile qui pense qu'à bouffer, le blond avec qui tu te bats tout le temps, le gamin qui traîne avec vous et le grand chiant à mourir avec sa mécanique… Non, tu ne me sers à rien. J'ai besoin d'un homme, un vrai. »

Luffy, Losercook, Chopper et Franky. Perona ne cita pas Usopp. C'était une espèce de règle tacite entre eux. Usopp n'existait pas.

Même quand elle le croisait dans les couloirs de la maison, elle faisait semblant de ne pas le voir. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais la plaisanterie avec les cafards en plastique dans son café. Son hurlement ce matin-là avait failli briser les vitres de la maison, et elle s'était ensuite évanouie dans sa propre urine.

Zoro en riait encore, mais sous cape.

« Mais tu as l'air bien docile, pour une fois, dit-elle, soudain soupçonneuse. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Oh mon dieu, Mihawk t'a dit quelque chose ?

— Non. Simplement, tu sais… Que tu sois contente, et tout…

— Est-ce que tu rougis ? Têtard, tu es tellement mignon que si j'avais les ongles secs, je te ferais un câlin.

— Ouais, non merci, » fit le jeune homme avant de sortir prudemment du salon.

Il voulait vraiment que Perona soit heureuse. Ça aurait été plus simple si elle avait décidé par elle-même de renoncer à toute cette histoire, mais elle avait l'air aussi déterminé qu'au premier jour.

Zoro était sûr de deux choses : c'était une mauvaise idée, et il ne voulait pas y contribuer. Et pourtant, au fond de lui, le doute s'obstinait : et si le bonheur de sa sœur était à ce prix ?

.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été tous les trois ensemble pour le dîner. Lorsque Mihawk n'était pas en voyage, il s'enfermait généralement dans sa salle d'armes.

Zoro avait pris l'habitude de dîner en tête à tête avec sa sœur, ou bien, quand celle-ci décidait qu'elle avait mieux à faire, de manger devant l'ordinateur.

Mais pour une fois, leur père était avec eux, et Zoro se demandait pourquoi il se sentait si atrocement gêné.

Il avait l'impression d'être en trop dans cette histoire, et il aurait bien voulu aller se réfugier dans sa chambre, mais Perona avait déclaré qu'elle avait une grande nouvelle à leur annoncer à tous les deux.

La conversation passa sur le lycée, s'attardant sur l'université où Perona était en première année de master 2 en marketing.

Puis alors qu'on entamait les poires au vin, le dessert préféré de Mihawk, la jeune femme prit sa respiration et dit : « Je sors avec quelqu'un. »

Zoro, pas autrement surpris, soupira.

« Le pauvre.

— Ta gueule, le têtard.

— Perona, est-ce que c'est un jeune homme de confiance ? demanda Mihawk.

— Ce n'est pas précisément un jeune homme.

— C'est une fille ? » Zoro n'en revenait pas. Mais à quoi jouait Perona ?

« Vous verrez bien ! fit-elle avec un sourire triomphant. Je l'amène ce samedi pour manger. Alors vous avez drôlement intérêt à bien vous comporter. Et toi, Zoro, à prendre une douche. »

.

Perona avait un sourire de chatte qui a trouvé comment ouvrir le pot de crème, l'a boulotté, l'a remis à sa place et regarde l'enfant de la maison se faire engueuler pour quelque chose qu'elle a fait.

Bref, elle faisait peur à Zoro.

« Tu vas vraiment ramener une fille ?

— Je ne sais pas, chantonna-t-elle.

— Mais en quoi ça avancerait ton plan ?

— Quoi, c'est un fantasme chez tous les hommes, non ? Deux filles pour s'occuper de monsieur… Ça ne te fait rien, toi ? »

Zoro imagina deux filles en face de lui. Les images qui vinrent furent celle de Nami et Robin. La seule idée de ce qu'elles pourraient lui faire si elles arboraient un sourire un tant soit peu semblable à celui de sa sœur lui collait une frousse de tous les diables.

« Non.

— Bon, t'es jeune, ça finira par venir ! Après tout, à un moment ou à un autre, tu vas devoir laisser quelqu'un d'autre faire joujou avec ton sabre.

— Je ne laisserai personne toucher à mes sabres ! »

Perona se mit à rire et Zoro comprit qu'elle faisait une nouvelle fois référence à la masturbation. Comment faisait-il pour tomber dans le panneau à chaque fois ?

« Ça ne fait rire que toi, tu sais.

— Et bien au moins ça fait rire quelqu'un. »

Zoro se retint de secouer la tête. Pourquoi continuait-il à tenter de s'impliquer, lui-même n'aurait su le dire.

« Je ne te comprends pas.

— Non, et crois-moi, Mihawk ne va pas comprendre non plus ce qui lui tombe dessus… »

Zoro quitta le salon à reculons. Il ne savait pas ce que planifiait sa sœur, mais ça sentait le roussi.

.

 **(1)** PvP : Player versus Player, se dit dans un jeu quand deux joueurs s'affrontent, par opposition à PvE, quand le joueur se bat contre le jeu.

 **(2)** Healer : Soigneur, un joueur qui soigne les autres.

 **(3)** EXP : L'expérience, généralement acquise en battant des monstres ou en accomplissant des quêtes permet au personnage de progresser.

 **(4)** popos : Potions, objet de soin.

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Qui est le mystérieux(se) petit(e) ami(e), mystère. Il y a un indice dans la dernière phrase, mais si vous arrivez à le deviner, chapeau ! Si ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_


	2. Partie 2

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, et heureusement._

 _Cette histoire est une réponse au Chiche de Neechu, posté sur le Forum de Tous les Périls :_ GRISE, moi je veux l'UA où Perona essaye de séduire son papa Mihawk avec l'aide involontaire de son esclave frère Zoro. Cela devra inclure des jeux de mots sur des sabres et leurs fourreaux (dans des moments particulièrement inopportuns si possible) ainsi que de la petite dentelle.

 _Normalement, elle aurait dû être publiée sur Défi(nitivement) fou, mais elle est tellement longue que j'ai décidé de la fractionner en plusieurs parties et d'en faire une histoire à part entière. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise !_

 _Merci à **Aurore** , **Neechu** , **Phoenix penna** , **Madou-Dilou** , **Akilie** et **minimilie** pour leurs reviews ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira. :) _

_**Avertissements** :_

 _Cette histoire traite d'un amour incestueux. Certains considéreront que non car Mihawk et Perona ne sont pas unis par le sang, mais voilà…_

 _Mention d'un réseau de prostitution infantile. C'est très léger, c'est en passant, mais c'est là tout de même._

* * *

.

 **Tous les chemins mènent quelque part**

.

Partie 2 :

« Shanks ! »

Mihawk accueillit son vieil ami avec une surprise heureuse en le trouvant dans le salon. Il avait entendu sonner et s'attendait à voir dans la pièce le petit ami boutonneux, ou la petite amie boutonneuse, de sa fille. Pas à y trouver son rival préféré.

« Quel bon vent t'amène, vieux clochard ivrogne ? » demanda-t-il avec un de ses rares sourires.

Il s'avançait vers lui pour une accolade digne de ce nom, quand soudain il remarqua le bras de Perona fermement accroché à celui du roux.

Zoro, qui lui avait eu quelques secondes de plus pour réaliser regardait sa sœur avec effarement. Elle avait osé.

« Papa, fit-elle avec une voix presque caressante et en utilisant un terme qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisé avec lui, je te présente mon petit-ami ! »

Le visage de Mihawk était fermé et menaçant.

« C'est une plaisanterie ?

— Quoi ? fit Shanks avec un gros rire. Non, pas du tout. Après tout, ta Perona est devenue un joli petit lot… » Il dégagea son bras de l'étreinte de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses pour le placer autour de sa taille. « Je l'ai revue, et que puis-je dire ? Le coup de foudre. Ça arrive à tous les âg… »

Zoro n'avait jamais vu son père se battre à la main. Ce dernier méprisait même ce qu'il nommait une manière rustre de se bagarrer.

Il fut donc proprement abasourdi de lui voir envoyer son poing dans la figure de Shanks, d'un mouvement précis et rapide, et encore plus surpris de voir ce dernier esquiver avec aisance, comme s'il s'y était attendu.

« Doucement, beau-papa, plaisanta Shanks. Ta fille est majeure et vaccinée.

— Je vais t'arracher le bras qui te reste ! »

Perona fit un sourire triomphant en direction de Zoro avant de s'interposer entre les deux hommes.

« Il a raison, _Papa_ , je suis adulte, je fais ce que je veux. »

Mihawk recula, comme battu en brèche.

« Pas sous ce toit. Shanks, dégage de chez moi. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. »

Le roux haussa les épaules avec un geste désinvolte, fit un clin d'œil à Zoro et se retourna avec un sourire, puis quitta le salon, Perona sur ses talons.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, puis se refermer.

Mihawk s'était assis dans un fauteuil, pâle.

« Tu le savais ? demanda-t-il à son fils.

— Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, répondit sincèrement Zoro. Je croyais qu'elle allait nous amener une fille…

— Et bien, bravo, c'était réussi ! fit Perona en rentrant à ce moment-là dans la pièce. Il fallait que tu te comportes comme une brute ?

— Une brute ? Perona, cet homme a l'âge d'être ton père !

— Et alors ?

— Alors trouve-toi quelqu'un de ton âge !

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, fit-elle avec un sourire nuancé d'amertume, j'ai été habituée à les aimer plus vieux que moi. »

Mihawk se paralysa sur place alors que sa fille tournait les talons. On l'entendit grimper les escaliers puis sa porte claquer, à l'étage.

« Je… je… » Zoro n'avait jamais vu son père dans un tel état de colère et de frustration. Encore moins bégayer.

« Ta sœur, » conclut-il, comme si ça résumait tout avant d'aller s'enfermer à son tour dans la salle d'armes.

Zoro resta planté au milieu du salon, tout seul, comme un idiot. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce que sa sœur avait fait.

.

Après avoir rangé toute la cuisine et la salle à manger, disposant des plats qui ne seraient définitivement pas servis pour le déjeuner dans des tupperwares, Zoro remâchait son amertume. Déjà, il trouvait injuste que ce soit à lui de tout ranger, et surtout il continuait d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de sa sœur.

Shanks.

Et le pire, c'est qu'elle avait dû mettre le roux au courant parce que sinon, il ne se serait jamais laissé mettre à la porte avec tant de bonne humeur. Et un clin d'œil.

Encore qu'il était d'un caractère généralement assez imprévisible.

« Alors ? »

Zoro ne sursauta pas, ce n'était pas son genre. Mais il faillit tout de même.

« Alors quoi ?

— Comment il était, après ?

— Tu veux dire après avoir mis fin à une amitié de plus de la moitié d'une vie ?

— Rooh, mais non. Tu exagères. Ils se réconcilieront quand il comprendra que c'était pour son bien…

— Pour son bien, c'est ce que tu dis, toi.

— C'est ce que dit Shanks aussi. Selon lui, c'est une très bonne idée.

— Cet homme est ivre vingt heures sur vingt quatre. Tout lui semble toujours une très bonne idée.

— Mais il est ami avec Mihawk. Il le connaît bien. Il le voit, consumé par la solitude et la douleur et…

— Et rien du tout. Notre père est heureux comme il est ! Si tu prétends l'aimer tant que ça, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tiens absolument à venir détruire son bonheur pour ta satisfaction personnelle !

— Il sera encore plus heureux après !

— Ça tu n'en sais rien. Dans cette histoire, tu penses avant tout à toi. »

Les yeux ronds de Perona se remplirent de larmes.

Zoro était nul quand il s'agissait de résister aux larmes des femmes mais pour une fois, il décida de rester ferme.

« Continue comme tu veux, mais moi, j'en ai fini de t'aider. »

Et sur ce, il monta à son tour dans sa chambre, excédé par toute cette histoire.

Losercook n'était pas connecté, et Zoro le regretta vaguement, mais il se dit qu'il avait encore 17 pierres de sang à farmer et que ça n'allait pas se faire tout seul. De toutes manières, il n'était pas non plus étonnant que cet enculé ne soit pas là quand on avait besoin de lui.

.

« Je pense que tu es injuste. Je ne suis pas égoïste.

— Casse-toi, Perona.

— Je veux dire, oui, je suis égoïste, comme tous les êtres humains. Je veux ma part de bonheur à moi.

— Ouais, et tu t'en fiches de ce qu'elle peut coûter aux autres. Tu vas détruire cette famille pour ta part de bonheur à toi, comme tu dis.

— Oh mon dieu, mais ce que tu es mélodramatique. Je ne vais rien faire de tel.

— Ouais alors, tu vas faire quoi ?

— Je vais partir.

— Bah, j'te dis, casse-toi et bon vent. N'oublie pas de refermer la porte en partant.

— Je t'aime, tu sais Zoro.

— Va chier, connasse. »

Il lui balança sa trousse, mais elle se fracassa contre le panneau de bois qui venait de se refermer.

.

Le lendemain, en rentrant de l'école, Zoro passa devant la chambre de sa sœur. Machinalement, il y jeta un coup d'œil, et il lui sembla que quelque chose manquait.

Il n'y fit pas attention d'abord, et dîna seul, sans particulièrement s'en occuper.

Cela dit, le lendemain, quand il ne vit pas sa sœur apparaître comme d'habitude dans un envol douteux de dentelles noires, il eut un vague pressentiment de malaise.

Par acquis de conscience, il alla voir dans sa chambre, au cas où elle serait rentrée tard et se serait endormie, et trouva la porte ouverte, comme la veille. Il fit un pas.

Personne n'avait dormi dans ce lit, cette nuit-là. Et il ne rêvait pas, Kumachi, l'énorme ours en peluche que sa sœur adorait tant avait disparu. Le malaise commença à se focaliser en une boule au creux de son estomac.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même, notant que certaines choses manquaient sur les étagères, sur le bureau, sur la table de chevet. Tout était très net et en ordre.

Sur le bureau, il vit un rectangle blanc. Posées l'une sur l'autre, il s'agissait de deux lettres. La première lui était adressée, la deuxième était pour leur père.

Il comprit tout de suite, sans avoir à la lire. Parce que c'était tellement absurde que ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Perona était partie.

Fébrile, il déchira l'enveloppe à son nom :

 _Mon insupportable petit têtard,_

 _Je m'en vais. Ne commence pas à te faire des scénarios dans ta tête d'algue, je m'en vais parce que j'ai besoin de respirer un peu. Tu as sans doute raison, j'ai été cruelle par égoïsme mais je t'aime et j'aime Mihawk et je ne veux pas renoncer à la joie de vous avoir dans ma vie._

 _Alors je vais attendre un peu ailleurs, en espérant que ça me passe. Je ne crois pas, tu sais, mais je vous dois bien ça à vous deux, d'essayer. Lorsque je reviendrai, j'aurai pris ma décision._

 _En attendant, sois sage et essaie de trouver quelqu'un avec qui polir ton sabre._

 _Ta sœur affectionnée._

Dans son angoisse, Zoro se demandait si ça faisait partie de son petit jeu pour rendre leur père fou ou si c'était vrai, si elle abandonnait vraiment la lutte. Si elle renonçait à _sa part de bonheur_.

Il reposa la lettre sur la table, sortit son portable et appela sa sœur.

« Salut, c'est Perona. Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment. Laisse ton message après le bip sonore et je te rappellerai si j'ai envie. Tchao. »

Non, c'était son foutu répondeur.

De sa main libre, il prit l'autre lettre, se demandant ce qu'il devrait en faire. La donner à son père probablement. Mais qu'avait-elle bien pu écrire pour justifier son départ ? Il espérait que ce n'était pas une autre bombe.

Il hésita à appeler son père, qui était à Santiago de Chile s'il se souvenait bien, et décida que ça pouvait attendre son retour, le surlendemain. Peut-être que d'ici là, il arriverait à remettre la main sur sa folle de sœur.

.

Le surlendemain, Perona n'était pas revenue et Zoro, qui avait séché ses cours de l'après-midi pour aller la voir à la fac ne l'avait pas trouvée. Il avait tenté de contacter les rares amies qu'il lui connaissait, mais aucun ne savait où la trouver. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'ils lui avaient dit. Quant à savoir si c'était vrai…

Il remercia silencieusement sa sœur pour la drôle de commission qu'elle lui avait refilé.

Mihawk n'allait pas du tout être content d'apprendre ça. Quant à la lettre… Comme Zoro ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dedans, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer, mais il doutait que quelque chose de bon en ressorte.

Quand il revint, il était neuf heures du soir, la voiture de son père était au garage. Un peu nerveusement, Zoro entra, et passa dans la cuisine. Mihawk y était, mangeant un sandwich.

« Fils, le salua-t-il en inclinant la tête. Tu rentres tard.

— J'ai dîné avec Luffy, mentit-il. Ton voyage s'est bien passé ?

— Plus ou moins. Et ici ? Pas de soucis ?

— Plus ou moins, » répondit Zoro en écho qui ne savait pas par quel bout commencer. Les mots, ça n'avait jamais été son truc.

« C'est-à-dire ?

— Écoute, je ne sais vraiment pas comment le dire, mais… Perona est partie. »

Mihawk reposa son sandwich : « Pardon ?

— Perona. Elle est partie. Elle a laissé une lettre, » offrit-il en guise d'explication, incapable d'approfondir et de détailler les raisons.

« Depuis quand ?

— Avant-hier.

— Et tu n'as pas pensé à me prévenir avant ?

— J'espérais qu'elle serait rentrée d'ici-là.

— Tu es resté tout seul pendant deux jours ?

— Oui mais ce n'est pas tellement moi le problème, le souci c'est que…

— Donne-moi sa lettre. Tu es puni. Interdiction de sortir pendant deux semaines et de te servir de ton ordinateur en dehors de tes devoirs. Que tu feras dans le salon.

— Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fait ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est de ma faute ?

— Zoro, tu es trop jeune pour rester tout seul. Tu aurais dû m'appeler.

— J'ai dix-sept ans, s'indigna le jeune homme.

— Justement. La lettre. »

Zoro, absolument écoeuré dit : « Je ne l'ai pas ici. Elle est dans ma chambre.

— Va la chercher et rejoins-moi ici. Ou plutôt non, va la chercher et rejoins-moi dans la voiture. Je crois savoir où elle est. »

Et sur ce, laissant le sandwich abandonné sur son comptoir, Mihawk se dirigea vers son bureau, et Zoro dans sa chambre.

Quand il redescendit au garage, il tendit la lettre et se figea. Sur le siège passager, il y avait un pistolet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

— Je vais voir Shanks.

— Avec une arme.

— Avec une arme.

— Mais c'est de la folie ! Elle est partie, tu ne vas pas le tuer, même si elle est avec lui.

— Ta sœur… ta sœur, elle a vécu des choses, des choses dont je ne peux pas te parler. Shanks est au courant. S'il l'a touchée… Depuis l'autre jour, je n'arrête pas d'y penser.

— Elle a le droit de faire ses propres choix ! » s'exclama Zoro, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il prenait la défense de sa sœur qui lui causait tant de problèmes. « Et crois-moi, je sais de quoi tu parles, mais toi, tu n'as rien compris à cette histoire !

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Lis cette maudite lettre. Tu auras peut-être l'explication de son comportement. Et si elle ne te le donne pas, je te le donnerai, moi. Merde, j'en ai marre que tout me retombe dessus alors que j'ai rien fait ! »

Et sur ce, il quitta le garage après avoir fourré l'enveloppe dans les mains de son père.

.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Zoro n'avait toujours pas entendu la voiture sortir du garage ou son père revenir dans la maison.

Il supposa qu'il était en train de digérer le choc. Ça ne devait pas être facile à apprendre.

S'il n'avait pas été consigné pour les deux prochaines semaines, il aurait presque pu avoir de la peine. Non, c'était faux, il avait de la peine. Pourquoi est-ce que sa sœur devait être si foutrement têtue ? Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de faire taire son cœur ou quelque chose du genre.

Il attendit sur les marches de l'escalier pendant encore dix minutes puis décida d'aller se coucher. Si son père voulait discuter de tout ça, il saurait où le trouver. Et sinon… et bien _sinon_ était encore l'option la plus attirante.

Il traîna un peu dans sa chambre, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Il n'était pas encore dix heures. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se coucher aussi tôt.

Finalement, il décida d'aller dormir, espérant contre toute logique que demain, tout irait mieux.

.

Le lendemain, son père était dans la cuisine quand Zoro y descendit. Il était en costume, l'air sombre et sévère. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda l'adolescent en sortant du placard le paquet de müesli qui lui calait le ventre le matin.

« J'ai déposé une main courante à la police. Ta sœur étant majeure et ayant déclaré son intention de partir, ils ne peuvent guère faire plus. J'ai rendez-vous tout à l'heure avec un détective privé. Elle se manifestera à un moment à un autre sur le campus, je suppose. Elle ne va pas gâcher une année pour des âneries sentimentales.

— Ce ne sont pas des âneries sentimentales ! protesta Zoro. C'est vrai que ça a l'air bête comme histoire, mais je te jure qu'elle est sincère.

— C'est un sujet dont nous ne discuterons pas. »

Zoro allait dire quelque chose, mais il se rendit compte, qu'à tout prendre, effectivement, il préférait se taire.

Et pourtant, quelque chose en lui le poussa à continuer. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si elle était partie. C'était lui qui l'avait accusée de vouloir détruire leur famille.

« Et si elle ne veut pas revenir ?

— Je veux au moins l'occasion de discuter avec elle.

— De ses sentiments ?

— Zoro. » Le ton était menaçant.

« Oui, je sais, ce ne sont pas mes oignons, mais je me retrouve dans l'histoire malgré moi alors j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il en est.

— Les sentiments de ta sœur ne sont que des fantaisies. Hier, tu prétendais savoir de quoi je parlais en faisant référence à son passé. Si tu sais de quoi je l'ai sortie, tu peux comprendre qu'elle est reconnaissante. Elle l'a toujours été, et n'a cessé de parler de m'épouser quand elle serait grande. Voilà, toute l'histoire est là. Elle est reconnaissante. Elle se trompe sur ses sentiments. »

Non, ça n'était pas ça. Zoro en était convaincu. Sa sœur était trop maline pour se tromper de cette manière.

« Et toi ? »

La voix de Mihawk, déjà glaciale, baissa de quelques degrés.

« Moi ? Parce que tu crois une seconde que ce genre d'idées est acceptable à mes yeux ? Qu'après avoir pris dans mes bras une gamine brisée, je l'aurais élevée pour lui faire ce que ces porcs lui ont infligé pendant des années ? C'est ce que tu penses de moi, Zoro ? »

Zoro fut horrifié.

« Bien sûr que non !

— Perona est ma fille. Je l'aime et l'aimerai toujours. Comme son père. Tout autre question est insultante, et pour moi, et pour elle.

— Mais elle n'a plus douze ans.

— Pardon ?

— Ce n'est plus une gamine de douze ans brisée. Elle est forte, et elle a reconstruit sa vie. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut. Je ne dis pas que tu dois le lui donner…

— Trop aimable.

— … mais tu pourrais au moins reconnaître son droit à faire ses propres choix.

— Tu n'es qu'un gamin. »

Zoro se hérissa. Il avait pourtant l'impression qu'il avait émis un point valide.

« Et toi un vieux con, » rétorqua-t-il. L'insulte glissa sur Mihawk sans l'atteindre. Zoro ne s'était jamais privé de ce genre d'épithète pour parler à son père quand il en avait ressenti le besoin. Le respect n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.

Sans finir ses céréales, le jeune homme se leva, abandonna son bol dans l'évier et partit vérifier son sac pour l'école.

Il en avait marre.

Il envoya rapidement un message à l'autre empaffé : _Derrière l'école, avant que la cloche sonne. Je vais te démonter la gueule._

La réponse vint, moins d'une minute plus tard.

 _Tu vas pleurer, tête d'algue._

Parfois, Zoro était presque prêt à avouer qu'il appréciait Losercook.

.

Les détectives mirent presque dix jours à retrouver Perona. Dix jours qui s'étirèrent interminablement pour Zoro. Le seul point positif, c'était que Mihawk était à la maison, et qu'il consentait à l'entraîner presque tous les jours.

Visiblement, Zoro n'était pas le seul à être frustré. Il se retrouva avec quelques vilaines estafilades. Son père ne contenait pas aussi bien sa force que d'habitude.

(Et c'était horriblement frustrant. À quel point était-il fort, en réalité ?)

Pour le reste, il devait avouer que Perona lui manquait. Le constat l'étonnait lui-même mais en presque dix ans, il avait eu le temps de s'habituer à sa sœur. Le pire était l'inquiétude qui commençait à le tarauder au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Où était-elle, bon sang ? N'allait-elle pas donner de nouvelles ?

Puis un après-midi, Zoro était rentré et avait trouvé son père dans le salon, un verre de vin à la main.

« J'ai retrouvé ta sœur, avait-il annoncé d'entrée de jeu. Elle va bien. »

La tension dans les épaules de Zoro se relâcha d'un coup et il prit place sur le canapé à côté de son père.

« Elle était où ?

— Terrée dans la maison de campagne d'une amie. Je suppose qu'elle avait dans l'idée d'être discrète. Mais tu la connais, avec sa manière de s'habiller, elle se ferait remarquer n'importe où. Elle a passé sa première nuit à l'hôtel, et de là, ils ont pu remonter sa piste.

— Tu as été la voir ?

— Oui.

— Et que t'a-t-elle dit ?

— Qu'elle rentrerait quand elle serait prête. Et puis… » Mihawk posa brusquement son verre sur la table basse. « Et puis elle m'a embrassé. » Il avait la voix un peu rauque. « Ma toute petite… Qu'ai-je fait ? Qu'ai-je fait ? »

.

 _Hey, le têtard._

Zoro regarda le message avec un brin d'incrédulité. Le numéro avait beau être inconnu, le surnom, lui, indiquait clairement la provenance.

 _Petasse_ , envoya-t-il immédiatement, _tu sais le sang d'encre qu'on s'est fait ?_

 _Je peux t'appeler ?_ vint en guise de réponse. Zoro appuya directement sur la touche du combiné. On décrocha à la première sonnerie.

« J'ai embrassé Mihawk, déclara aussitôt Perona.

— Je sais, il se désinfectait la bouche quand je suis rentré. Et pour être sûr que ce soit bien propre, il s'est enfilé trois bouteilles. Au moment où je suis parti me coucher.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça…

— Pour faire chier le monde. C'est ton but dans la vie.

— Je suis vraiment amoureuse, tu sais.

— J'en sais rien et je m'en fous. Quand est-ce que tu reviens ? À cause de toi, je me suis pris une punition pendant deux semaines.

— Je ne peux pas encore. Tu ne comprends pas, ça ne passe pas du tout.

— Oui, pis si tu lui roules des patins dès que tu le croises, ça risque pas de s'améliorer.

— Désolée, têtard, j'ai besoin de temps. Tout va bien de ton côté ?

— Mais absolument pas, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

— Bon, et bien tâche d'être sage. Je t'embrasse. »

Et sur ce, Perona raccrocha. Zoro faillit jeter son portable contre le mur tellement il se sentait frustré. Est-ce qu'elle avait écouté un seul des trucs qu'il avait dit ?

.

* * *

 _Non, mon pauvre Zoro, je crois que non. Perona est comme ça ! Leur premier baiser a eu lieu. Mihawk a l'air de très bien le prendre, ma foi. On se revoit la semaine prochaine pour la suite !_


	3. Partie 3

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, et heureusement._

 _Cette histoire est une réponse au Chiche de Neechu, posté sur le Forum de Tous les Périls :_ GRISE, moi je veux l'UA où Perona essaye de séduire son papa Mihawk avec l'aide involontaire de son esclave frère Zoro. Cela devra inclure des jeux de mots sur des sabres et leurs fourreaux (dans des moments particulièrement inopportuns si possible) ainsi que de la petite dentelle.

 _Normalement, elle aurait dû être publiée sur Défi(nitivement) fou, mais elle est tellement longue que j'ai décidé de la fractionner en plusieurs parties et d'en faire une histoire à part entière. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise !_

 _Merci à **Akilie** , **P** **hoenix penna** , **Aurore** et **Neechu** pour leurs reviews ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira. :) _

_**Avertissements** :_

 _Cette histoire traite d'un amour incestueux. Certains considéreront que non car Mihawk et Perona ne sont pas unis par le sang, mais voilà…_

 _Mention d'un réseau de prostitution infantile. C'est très léger, c'est en passant, mais c'est là tout de même._

* * *

.

 **Tous les chemins mènent quelque part**

.

Partie 3 :

« Zoro, je suis obligé de partir dans trois jours pour une semaine à Bangkok.

— D'accord.

— Je ne veux pas que tu restes tout seul.

— Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? J'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter à mon âge !

— J'estime que si. Comme madame Ba refuse de s'occuper de toi à plein temps, j'ai contacté Zeff. Il accepte de t'héberger.

— Zeff ? Comme le Zeff de… ?

— Le père de ton ami Sanji, oui.

— Ce type n'est pas mon ami.

— Tu traînes souvent avec lui, pourtant.

— Je traîne souvent avec Luffy qui lui traîne avec ce nullos, nuance.

— Bon et bien, tu tâcheras de te comporter poliment, parce que désormais tu iras chez Zeff chaque fois que je m'absenterai.

— QUOI ? Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est non plus comme si Perona s'occupait tellement de moi quand elle était là.

— Zoro, c'est un ordre. Il n'y a pas à discuter.

.

Luffy était mort de jalousie. Il faisait les gros yeux à Zoro, et se collait à Losercook en disant : « Et moi, je ne peux pas venir dormir chez toi ?

— Nan. T'es banni à vie, tu te rappelles ? Tu as vidé le frigo la dernière fois.

— Je le ferai plus.

— Personne ne te croit. Surtout pas moi.

— Zoro a trooop de chance. »

Le concerné émit un reniflement peu convaincu. C'était très clairement une question de point de vue.

« Quoi, tête d'algue, tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas de chance qu'on t'héberge généreusement alors que tu n'as nulle part où aller ?

— Fais baisser la cocotte minute, cuistot de mes deux, j'ai toujours une maison je te rappelle.

— Mais comme tes manières de brute ont fait fuir ton exquise sœur, tu te retrouves tout seul. Et quand gentiment, j'accepte de te baby-sitter… »

Zoro saisit le blond au collet.

« Et tu crois que tu pourras me baby-sitter, depuis une chambre d'hôpital, sourcil en vrille ?

— Tu seras sûrement moins pénible à surveiller si t'as les deux jambes dans le plâtre. »

Seulement, comme ils étaient au beau milieu de la cantine, ils furent arrêtés par les pions avant que leur combat ne puisse aller plus loin et durent se contenter de se jeter des regards haineux pendant l'heure de colle qu'ils se prirent pour le soir-même.

Zeff ne se montra pas plus aimable que d'habitude, c'est-à-dire qu'il colla son fils et son invité à la plonge, leur tirant au passage les oreilles pour avoir été en retenue.

Zoro aurait bien tabassé le vieux, mais il savait qu'il était encore plus fort que Sanji et qu'il n'hésitait pas à avoir recours à des coups en traître avec son pilon. Il souffrit donc l'outrage et commença à faire la vaisselle.

Perona lui paierait ça. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

.

 _P : Hey, le têtard_

 _Z : Va mourir_

 _P : Tu me manques aussi._

 _P : Comment tu vas ?_

 _Z : Je suis chez ce connard de Zeff avec son connard de fils_

 _P : Sanji ?_

 _P : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-bas ?_

 _Z : Père estime que je ne suis pas assez grand pour être laissé tout seul_

 _P : Il est parti ?_

 _Z : Bangkok 1 semaine_

 _P : OK. Je voulais passer demain à la maison. Je peux venir te chercher au lycée ? J'ai envie de te voir._

 _Z : Ouais c'est bon_

.

Perona l'attendait le lendemain à la sortie du lycée. Comme toujours, elle était le centre d'attention. Elle prétendait que sa manière de s'habiller était un reflet de sa personnalité sombre et ténébreuse, mais c'était plus parce qu'elle aimait attirer tous les regards, où qu'elle aille.

Sa sœur était plus vaniteuse qu'un paon.

Cette fois encore, elle avait sortie le grand jeu. Mais sérieusement, où est-ce qu'elle trouvait ce genre de chapeaux ?

« Hey, têtard !

— Hey, pétasse !

— Oh la la, mon petit frère a l'air fâché.

— Sans blague, tu le serais si tu avais été obligé de dormir dans la même pièce que l'autre taré. Il drague même en dormant.

— Tu pourrais apprendre quelques trucs…

— De ce gros naze ? Il est encore moins doué avec les femmes que moi, et moi j'essaie même pas.

— Peut-être qu'il pourrait t'aider à polir ton sabre. Ça au moins il doit savoir le faire.

— Va crever en enfer.

— Oui, oui. »

Elle passa son bras sous celui de son frère et l'entraina vers un café près de la gare, un truc hors de prix où ils mettaient des minuscules gâteaux dans de grandes assiettes, collaient là-dessus du sirop de chocolat et une fraise et appelait ça de la pâtisserie de luxe.

« C'est toi qui paie, prévint-il.

— Oui, ne t'en fais pas, je ne voudrais pas que la galanterie t'étouffe. »

Ils rejoignirent en silence le salon de thé et s'installèrent, Zoro détonnant clairement dans l'atmosphère feutrée, avec ses cheveux verts et son air rien moins qu'aimable.

« Alors, tu veux quoi ?

— Prendre de tes nouvelles. Je m'ennuie. Je pense retourner à la fac.

— Et quand est-ce que tu vas rentrer à la maison ?

— Pas encore. Je ne suis pas… prête.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Tu as si peu de délicatesse. J'essaie de m'habituer… à ce qu'un sentiment que j'ai chéri pendant des années ne soit jamais réciproque. Ce n'est pas facile. »

Zoro se sentit un peu péteux pendant dix secondes avant de se rappeler qu'à cause de toute cette histoire, il en avait encore pour six jours à passer chez Losercook. Heureusement que la connexion internet était potable, et qu'ils avaient au moins pu faire un raid la veille sinon ça aurait été vraiment l'enfer.

« Tu fais chier.

— Oui, » confirma-t-elle, la voix pleine de regret, et elle soupira. « Si ça peut te consoler, je sais que je suis une horrible grande sœur.

— Tu l'as toujours été, de toutes façons, » marmonna Zoro.

Elle l'interrogea sur le lycée, et même s'il la suspecta de ne pas vraiment écouter ses réponses, il devait avouer qu'il était heureux de discuter avec elle. Ça faisait du bien.

Ils ne parlèrent pas de Mihawk, et quand ils se séparèrent, elle posa sur sa joue un baiser léger qu'il lui rendit machinalement.

« Amuse-toi bien avec ton ami.

— Ce gros con n'est pas mon ami ! »

Mais elle était déjà partie et elle ne se retourna pas, se contentant de lui faire un petit signe de main.

.

Zoro n'était pas perdu. Sans blague, personne ne se perdait plus depuis l'invention des smartphones et des tarifs Internet mobile. Disposant de ces deux atouts, ainsi que de Google Maps, Zoro était donc très sûr de lui.

Mais il était pour le moment dans un lieu qu'il n'arrivait pas bien à situer. Quelle idée avait eu ce vieux con de Zeff d'avoir son restaurant dans un lieu avec autant de rues et de croisements. Il jeta un coup d'œil mauvais à l'écran qui lui annonçait qu'il était à deux minutes de marche du Baratie et ce depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

À croire qu'il tournait en rond.

À l'instant précis où il pensait que les choses étaient superbement ridicules et ne pouvaient pas empirer, au-delà de la quête d'un restaurant fantôme au-dessus duquel il avait pourtant dormi la veille, une silhouette longiligne, aux cheveux blonds, se présenta devant lui : « On a trouvé une petite algue perdue dans les rues. Si ses parents dans un accès de mauvais goût désiraient la récupérer, merci de passer au Baratie.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

— Je me fous de ta gueule.

— Va mourir. »

Et Zoro allait se remettre en marche, quand Losercook tendit le bras, comme pour lui barrer le passage.

« C'est dans l'autre sens.

— N'importe quoi.

— D'accord, si tu veux. Mais je te préviens que quelque soit l'heure à laquelle tu rentres, tu devras quand même faire la vaisselle pour payer le gîte et le couvert. »

Zoro grogna mais se décida à attendre tandis que l'autre adolescent finissait sa clope. Il s'éloignait toujours du restaurant pour fumer, parce que Zeff n'était pas précisément tendre envers cette habitude qu'il avait prise.

Losercook prit son temps pour finir sa cigarette, comme pour être encore plus exaspérant que d'habitude et Zoro attendit en silence en discutant avec Brook et Franky sur WhatsApp. Ces derniers temps, ses amis s'arrangeaient pour être plus disponibles pour lui. Ils ne savaient pas exactement ce qui se passait, et ils n'auraient jamais forcé des confidences, mais ils voulaient lui montrer leur soutien à leur manière. Même si cela passait par des blagues sur les petites culottes et sur des tétons lasers qui ne faisaient rire qu'eux-mêmes.

Finalement, à ses côtés, le blond prit une dernière bouffée et écrasa la cigarette contre une poubelle avant de la glisser dedans.

« Allez, bébé algue, c'est l'heure de faire trempette. »

Zoro lui balança un coup de pied, et le suivit, abandonnant les deux adultes à leur conversation de timbrés, et jetant quand même de temps en temps des petits coups d'œil à son navigateur. Il trouva extrêmement irritant d'être deux minutes plus tard en face du Baratie, mais il garda cette remarque pour lui. De toutes manières, Losercook n'aurait fait qu'en rire, et il aurait été obligé de lui éclater la gueule. Zeff l'aurait sûrement mal pris.

.

La semaine s'écoula, interminable. Perona lui envoya plusieurs messages mais ne le revint pas le voir. Le meilleur moment fut incontestablement la soirée chez Luffy, le samedi soir. Tout le monde était là, même Robin, Franky et Brook, qui étant les adultes de la bande, n'avaient pas la même disponibilité qu'eux. Ils rirent beaucoup, se disputèrent au moins autant dès que Super Mario Kart 6 fut sorti, burent de l'alcool en toute irresponsabilité et finalement, finirent endormis en tas, les uns sur les autres.

C'était chouette, même si au matin, enfin, c'était relatif, il était quelque chose comme 14h, Franky l'écrasait un peu et qu'il était à peu près sûr d'avoir dormi la tête très près des seins de Nami, ce qu'elle ne manquerait pas de lui faire payer, littéralement.

Mais ça avait été une chouette soirée.

Il eut la gueule de bois tout le de la journée et un peu le lundi aussi. Robin n'eut d'ailleurs aucune pitié et leur donna à première heure un examen surprise afin de pouvoir finir de cuver en paix.

Cette femme était impitoyable.

Quand Mihawk revint, le mardi, Zoro l'attendait à la maison, après avoir fait des adieux sans regret à Zeff et à Losercook, un peu plus à la cuisine délicieuse du Baratie.

« Ta sœur m'a envoyé un message, lui dit-il en guise de préambule. Elle rentre demain. »

Le soulagement dans sa voix était palpable, mais Zoro sentit monter en lui une vague d'inquiétude. Donc, Perona avait choisi. Mais elle avait choisi quoi, au juste ?

.

Perona était à la maison. Rien ne semblait avoir changé.

Elle se comportait exactement comme d'habitude, en gamine excentrique et gâtée, considérant toute la maison comme son terrain personnel, et confondant Zoro avec un serviteur.

La seule différence, c'est qu'elle ne parlait plus de Mihawk à tort et à travers. C'était comme si le sujet de discussion avait été banni de son cerveau.

Assez curieusement, leur père dînait plus souvent avec eux, comme pour régulariser une situation qui n'avait jamais été très normal. Les dîners étaient silencieux, emprunts d'une gêne tangible.

Zoro supposa que c'était normal. Une famille normale ne passe pas par ce genre d'événements sans que s'altère l'équilibre des relations et de combien il s'en fallait que sa famille ne fût normale !

Le jeune homme se dit que les choses finiraient par se tasser, que tout reviendrait comme avant, les fatigantes avances de Perona en moins.

.

Le premier indice, ce fut quand Perona se mit à sortir de plus en plus, et à rentrer de plus en plus tard, parfois encore franchement alcoolisée par une nuit de fête.

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas tellement, Perona était une écervelée évaporée, mais elle était aussi studieuse et concentrée et ne perdait jamais inutilement des heures de cours. Du moins, à ce qu'elle prétendait, parce que Zoro était sûr qu'elle avait passé une matinée à faire la queue pour une nouvelle ligne de maquillage qui était plus noire que le noir, quoique ça veuille dire.

Mais sortir tous les soirs et rentrer au petit matin, pour la voir se lever quelques heures plus tard, encore ivre, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Elle disait qu'elle avait besoin de faire la fête. Zoro se demandait pourquoi. Jusqu'alors, elle avait son cercle d'amis tous aussi timbrés qu'elle et ils se délectaient en cérémonie d'invocation à Satan et visite de cimetière. Qu'est-ce que Perona faisait à aller dans des clubs et des boîtes, elle qui avait en horreur tout ce comportement qu'elle qualifiait de moutonnier ?

Puis, cette phase cessa heureusement au bout de quelques semaines, et Perona s'enferma désormais dans sa chambre, comme d'habitude. Zoro se demandait si on allait enfin vers une normalisation des choses. Ça le rassurait dans un sens.

.

Le second indice, ce fut Perona qui sortait les poubelles. Sans blague, Perona ne sortait jamais les poubelles.

Il y avait une femme de charge, qui venait chaque jour sauf le week-end.

Âgée de cinquante ans environ, parfaitement odieuse et estimant que Perona et Zoro étaient des inconvénients majeurs dans sa vie, madame Ba ne savait pas faire le ménage sans râler, même si elle y était d'une efficacité notoire.

Elle n'intervenait pas dans leurs chambres, qui étaient selon elle leurs responsabilités particulières, mais sinon, elle nettoyait la maison du sol au plafond, faisait les courses et cuisinait par-dessus le marché.

Dans un sens Zoro l'aimait bien, même s'il l'aurait aimé encore plus si elle avait daigné ranger sa chambre de temps en temps. Cela dit, elle estimait que ça n'entrait pas dans ses attributions. Leur avis à lui et à Perona sur la question l'indifférait au plus au point. C'était Mihawk qui la payait, pas eux. Perona s'était plaint, souvent et lourdement à leur père, mais madame Ba faisait déjà partie de la maison avant son arrivée et cela lui donnait apparemment une certaine autorité.

Comptez sur Mihawk pour se foutre ostensiblement du bien-être des autres, du moment que lui n'en pâtissait pas.

Bref, sans être en guerre ouverte, Perona n'aurait pas volontairement aidé madame Ba.

Et la voilà qui, ce matin-là, sortait les poubelles.

Zoro, depuis sa chambre où il faisait ses exercices d'assouplissements matinaux pensa que c'était curieux et passa à autre chose, parce que bon, c'était Perona, et ça expliquait bien des choses à la bizarrerie en général.

.

Le troisième indice, ce furent les rires et les cris que poussait Perona toute seule dans sa chambre. Un énième exorcisme ou une invocation de rituel vaudou ? Zoro ne voulait pas savoir, et se contentait de monter le son de ses écouteurs.

Tout ne redevenait pas normal. Quelque part, il avait peur que ce ne soit jamais le cas.

.

Le quatrième indice fut une certitude et mit en relief tout ces petits éléments que Zoro n'avait pas liés entre eux. Il avait besoin d'un stylo, ayant réduit le sien en miette le midi-même en tentant de poignarder Losercook dans l'œil avec, et il savait que Perona avait toujours un tas de petites merdes du genre, certains avec des couleurs franchement extravagantes, d'autres mêmes avec des odeurs.

Sans gêne, il entra dans la chambre de sa sœur en son absence et se dirigea vers le bureau. Après tout, est-ce qu'elle ne faisait pas la même chose dix fois par jour ? Et non, à la réflexion, elle le faisait avant, mais plus tellement maintenant.

Il ouvrit le premier tiroir et resta un long moment stupide à contempler une bouteille d'alcool. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait dans un tiroir de bureau ?

Il la sortit machinalement. C'était une espèce de cocktail tout préparé, un truc pour filles, sirupeux à souhait. Pas de la très bonne qualité, même si on pouvait largement faire pire.

En tout cas, ce n'était pas un truc habituel à la maison. Dans le salon, il y avait le mini-bar, et dans le garage une cave à vin, mais on n'y trouvait rien de cette sorte. Pourquoi Perona avait-elle ce genre de truc dans son bureau ?

Il fouilla pour chercher un stylo, bleu ou noir normal, sans odeur et sans paillette, et finit finalement par trouver une boîte de BIC à peine entamée. Il en prit quelques uns et referma le tiroir, méditatif.

Et puis le soir, pris d'une espèce d'idée, il allait frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

Elle lui ouvrit, avec un air un peu maussade.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Sa diction était un peu butée, empâtée.

« Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il en faisant un pas en avant.

— Non. »

Elle le repoussa. Zoro était beaucoup plus fort que sa sœur, mais il se laissa faire. De toutes manières, il avait vu ce qu'il voulait voir.

Sur la table, la bouteille et sa sœur, ivre.

Perona buvait toute seule dans sa chambre, et ça, c'était un problème autrement plus sérieux que lorsqu'elle sortait en boîte.

Zoro ne savait pas quoi faire. Il sentait que le problème le dépassait, et qu'il aurait peut-être fallu en avertir Mihawk mais il avait horreur de se mêler des affaires des autres.

La différence était que cette autre était sa sœur, et que si lui-même buvait en toute irresponsabilité certains week-ends avec ses amis, il n'avait jamais poussé le vice à le faire tout seul dans sa chambre, et il le supposa, sur base régulière.

Le lendemain, rentré plus tôt, il se faufila à nouveau dans la chambre de sa sœur, et là, fouilla un peu. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver, dans son armoire, une provision de bouteilles vides. Visiblement, le mystère des poubelles matinales était résolu.

C'était un secret, un secret qui pouvait blesser quelqu'un, Zoro s'en doutait, mais il ne savait absolument pas quoi en faire.

Confronter sa sœur sur le sujet lui semblait une mauvaise idée. Si on lui avait fait le même coup, il aurait très mal réagi, et même s'ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang, Perona et lui se ressemblaient parfois beaucoup sur certains sujets.

Zoro envisagea d'en parler à ses amis, même s'il n'avait pas envie de laver son linge sale devant eux. Pas qu'il doute de leur acceptation ou de leur sympathie, mais c'était juste pas son genre.

Alors il fit ce qu'il y avait de pire, et ce qu'il devait ensuite se reprocher ensuite terriblement : il ne fit rien.

.

C'est quelque chose d'ouvrir sa porte un beau matin et de se retrouver face à une paire de policiers à la mine sombre. Zoro n'avait rien à se reprocher, du moins rien de légalement répréhensible qui nécessite l'intervention de deux représentants des forces de l'ordre mais ça faisait tout de même sa petite impression.

« Bonjour petit, » dit l'homme avec une ridicule carrure de bodybuilder, parfaitement visible à travers sa chemise entrouverte. Il fumait deux cigares à la fois, ce qui était parfaitement ridicule et paraissait très convaincu de son importance. Et il l'avait appelé « petit ». Zoro l'aurait volontiers mal pris mais face à cette montagne de muscles, il fallait admettre qu'il était plutôt petit.

À ses côtés, une jeune femme le regardait avec un air plutôt navré. Zoro resta un instant à la contempler, le cerveau éteint. Elle ressemblait à Kuina. Avec des lunettes, certes, mais c'était son portrait craché. Du moins, le portrait craché de la femme qu'elle serait devenue si elle avait vécu.

« Est-ce que tes parents sont là ? » lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

L'estomac noué, Zoro dit quelque chose qui pouvait ressembler à : « Je vais voir si Mihawk est en état » et il fila, plantant les policiers sur le pas de la porte. Ce n'était pas Kuina, sortie de sa tombe pour il ne savait quelle raison. C'était juste une ressemblance extraordinaire. Zoro sentait bien qu'il se focalisait de toutes ses forces sur le sujet pour ne pas penser à la raison de la présence policière sur le pas de la porte. En se concentrant sur Kuina, une douleur familière et reconnaissable, presque rassurante dans un sens, Zoro atteignit la salle d'armes que son père rejoignait dès l'aurore, si même il passait par la case chambre. Mihawk y avait fait dresser un lit de camp dans son bureau, contigu à la salle d'armes, et il y dormait souvent.

Zoro frappa et attendit.

Son père mit de longues secondes à répondre, et marqua du mécontentement en le voyant. Visiblement, il dormait, et s'il y avait quelque chose que Mihawk détestait, c'était qu'on le dérange pendant qu'il dormait. Zoro comprenait et partageait ses sentiments, mais il n'était pour le coup pas responsable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Des policiers, dit-il. Deux, » ajouta-t-il stupidement. Puis : « Ils veulent te parler. »

Mihawk sortit de la pièce, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon long et d'une robe de chambre ouverte. Très bien, il pourrait aller comparer ses abdos avec le tas de muscles.

Zoro s'éloigna, peu désireux de suivre la conversation, et puis il n'était pas d'un naturel curieux. Sans compter cette curieuse boule dans l'estomac. À cause de Kuina, bien sûr. Peu importait les années qui passaient, ça faisait toujours mal. Tiens, et s'il allait réveiller sa sœur, histoire qu'elle se lève pour une autre raison que d'aller planquer ses bouteilles d'alcool ?

La chambre de Perona était vide. La curieuse boule s'était muée en un poing d'acier qui se refermait sur son estomac. C'était Kuina, bien sûr que c'était Kuina.

« ZORO ! appela Mihawk depuis le bas des escaliers, et il les dévala quatre à quatre, sachant d'avance ce qui allait se dire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il courrait. Il ne voulait pas entendre, pourtant, mais quelque chose le poussait à courir.

Son père était pâle et digne. Zoro aurait voulu le tuer. « Zoro, ta sœur a eu un accident cette nuit. » Il n'entendit pas plus loin au-delà du brouillard. Le mot _morte_ sortit de la bouche de Mihawk.

Morte. Perona était morte.

.

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà. Il y avait quelques petits indices sur si c'était un happy end ou pas quand même, genre l'image de l'histoire... Si vous voulez râler, vous savez comment faire, et sinon, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !_


End file.
